Twist of Fate
by Purplestripe66
Summary: PRiS - What exactly happened to Karone after she was kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers do not technically appear in this fic (at least not yet), but that does not make them any more mine. The characters that do appear in this fic from the show Power Rangers are not mine wither. I don't suppose that anyone can _own_ any of them, but the _concept_ of the Power Rangers belongs to Disney and was thought up by Saban.

* * *

Ecliptor sighed as the girl woke up, screaming in terror again. He definitely had to do something about this.

He got up from the console for the third time that night, going into the girl's room, "Girl."

She was sitting on the makeshift bed he had put together, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing quietly. "I want to go home," she said, barely audibly.

Believe me, there is nothing I would like more than to let you, Ecliptor thought bitterly. Unfortunately, Dark Specter had commanded him to keep the girl until he figured out what to do with her. He silently cursed that scoundrel Darkonda for whatever it was he did to have his things repossessed. Then he cursed him again for even having this human child as a slave. What good could she possibly be to anyone?

"You need to sleep," he told the girl awkwardly. He had never found it necessary to learn how to speak to someone in a calming manner, especially a human child. But he almost wished for that skill now. He had had little previous contact with such creatures, but if this one was a typical example, they were most irrational.

"I want to go home!" the girl lifted her head just long enough to scream at him. He had to admire her courage. She had put up quite a fight when he first brought her to the ship, and In the few short hours she had been here, she had tried to escape twice. He had no idea what she had planned to do if she had managed to sneak past him, but he assumed she hadn't thought it all the way through.

"You can't" he told her simply. She didn't seem to quite understand her situation, and he was in no mood to explain it to her. Wherever Darkonda had gotten her from, he must have done so recently.

The girl kept crying quietly. Ecliptor figured that as long as she wasn't screaming, he didn't much care what she did. He turned to leave when she spoke again. "I'm hungry," she said as quietly as before.

Ecliptor stopped, turning back to look at her. He should have realized that. She had been in Darkonda's possession after all. He doubted he would be able to keep even a Brathian snake alive. "Very well," he said leaving the converted storage room. He had barely thought to stop and buy some food at a trading post for the girl.

He came back a few minutes later with a small loaf of bread and some red fruit. "Here," he said handing it to the girl, who took it happily.

"Thank you," she told him as he turned away, startling him.

"Yes," he said letting the door slide closed behind him. He felt bad for her, he realized. He didn't like that. He wasn't programed for sympathy. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he went back to the console to finish his work.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

* * *

Ecliptor opened the door to the room where the girl was sleeping. It had been a week since Dark Specter had given her for him to watch a week ago. He had been furious about that. He was a warrior, not a caregiver. The human child had been an enormous amount of work, and most of the time, if she wasn't crying then she was incessantly asking to go home.

Today Dark Specter had told him that he had no use for the child. She belonged to no one of any importance and she would bring next to nothing on the slave market. He had given Ecliptor the discretion to do whatever he pleased with the girl. Darkonda had of course asked for her back, even offered to compensate him, but Ecliptor had told him he would sooner destroy her. He'd be doing the girl a favor anyway. He didn't know how long she would survive with Darkonda, but he imagined she would be begging him for death before long.

Now Ecliptor stood in the doorway, watching her sleep. Just a few days ago, he wanted more than anything to be rid of her. He groaned quietly as he realized that he had become attached to her. What reason could he possibly have for caring what happened to this human girl? It was wrong to destroy her, he reasoned, dishonorable. She was only a child, with no way to defend herself.

He couldn't find a flaw in that logic, but what could he do with her? He certainly had no use for a slave, especially one as uncooperative as her. If he sold her, he was certain Darkonda would manage to get his hands on her, and he wasn't going to let that happen on principle. Perhaps he could leave her at the nearest human colony. What happened to her after that wouldn't be his problem.

It was the most logical option, and far kinder than she would get from anyone else. Too kind. He knew Dark Specter wouldn't take the news of his act of charity well if he found out. It seemed he didn't have much choice.

The girl woke up then. She sat up, startled by his presence there. He didn't say anything, just watched her. "I want to go home," she said quietly, her voice filled with fear.

"You can't," he told her. The girl looked away, hugging her knees to her chest. Then he knew what he had to do, "I am afraid that your parents have been destroyed."

"What?" she asked, looking back up at him. If she had been scared before, now she was terrified.

"It was not my doing that brought you here, but the Power Rangers thought otherwise. They assumed that you parents worked for me, and attacked in the middle of the night."

"But... the Power Rangers are good," the girl said. She wasn't crying, not yet.

"Yes, but I am evil. And they will do anything to to destroy me."

"But..." the girl looked at him for a long time. "What about my brother?" she asked finally.

"He too was destroyed by the rangers."

The girl just sat there, still looking at him. "No," she said quietly. "No! I don't believe it!" she screamed, finally bursting into tears. She lay her head down on her knees, hugging her legs closer to her body. "It's not true. It's not," he heard her mumble between sobs.

Ecliptor knew enough to know that she did believe him. Now it was just a matter of making her accept it. He left the room, locking the door behind him. He decided it would be best to find out what really happened to the girl's family.


End file.
